The present invention relates generally to bed frame systems, and more particularly, to a bed frame system that can easily convert from a toddler bed frame to a twin or full size bed frame.
When a child becomes too large for a crib and/or is able to climb out of a crib, it becomes necessary to place a child in a bed. However, conventional twin and full size beds are often too big for a small child, and the change from a crib to a conventional twin or full size bed is often overwhelming to a small child.
For this reason, the child is often placed in a toddler bed, which is smaller than a conventional twin or full size bed. The toddler bed uses the same crib mattress to which the child has become accustomed, but is lower to the floor than a conventional twin or full size bed. The toddler bed is also equipped with a headboard and footboard, and may optionally include low safety side rail panels so that the child will stay snugly in bed. In such case, the side rail panels are attached to the headboard but only extend part of the way along the length of the bed, for example, one-half the length of the bed. This provides safety for the child so as to prevent the child from falling out of the bed, while also providing openings near the foot of the bed to allow the child to easily get out of the bed. Such a bed also makes the child feel grown up.
When the child gets older, for example, four to five years old, the child is then ready for a conventional twin or full size bed. In such case, the toddler bed is discarded and is replaced by a conventional twin or full size bed. This, however, results in additional costs, since the conventional twin or full size bed will also have a separate headboard and footboard, which are larger than that of the toddler bed, thereby further increasing the costs of purchasing a new bed.